yo, nuera de slade?
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: que harias si te enteras que seras un familiar de tu peor enemigo y el tendra el poder sobre ti? que harias si quieres evitarlo pero quieres serlo?... algo muy confuso y muy lindo! R


Holitas y holotas.. como andan? Bueno aquí les dejo un rarísimo pero entretenido fic raexrob que lo disfruten!

----------------------

YO, NUERA DE SLADE?

Era una noche como cualquiera en la torre T; a las 5 am. Todos dormían pacíficos, bueno, todos excepto Raven, ella estaba en su cama aún despierta algo la perturbaba...

"No lo entiendo... que quiso decir Slade con que el muy pronto tendría el poder sobre mí... Trigon ha muerto... ya no puede asociarse con nadie... acaso me olvido de algún villano? No lo creo... será mejor ir a darme una ducha... tal vez así me venga el sueño..."

Salió de la ducha y recordó que no se había llevado ropa limpia, de modo que regreso envuelta en una toalla a su pieza. Desafortunadamente el pasillo estaba muy oscuro y chocó con un chico enmascarado y cayo al suelo.

"Quién anda ahí?"

"Raven? Soy yo Robin, lo siento mucho... no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí..."

Cuando intento ayudarla a levantar se dio cuenta en el estado que se encontraba y se exaltó.

"Que... que ? O.O"

"no digas nada, haz de cuenta que esto nunca ocurrió... y no le digas a nadie"

Robin se asusto un poco por la reacción de Raven, pero comprendió que no era muy honorable que tu compañero de batalla y amigo te encuentre en el medio del pasillo a las 5 am. con medio cuerpo desnudo y la otra mitad tapado con una toalla. Sabia que él tenia algo que ver, pues con el se había chocado, pero igual lo había sobresaltado medio bastante que digamos.

"descuida Rae, no diré nada"

"gracias" – siguió caminando y cerro de un portazo su puerta

"gracias? Me digo gracias? Que pasara con ella?... mejor volveré a mi cama... que bella es!...NOOOOOOOOOOO Robin en que piensas! Es tu amiga nada mas! Solo fue un incidente nada mas!" (estaba peleando con su maldita conciencia)

pieza de Raven...

"bueno, si con esto pretendo dormir, creo que tendría que repensar mi concepto de "con eso volverá el sueño"... pero bueno... que le voy a hacer... será mejor ir a meditar...uhh aun es muy temprano... iré a prepararme un té de hiervas...talvez con eso me olvide de todo"

la chica gótica fue a la cocina (ya vestida) y luego de tomar su té, se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Para su desgracia, sus malditas piernas la llevaron a un lugar donde se encontraba su peor centro de dudas...

"Slade..."

"hija mía... te esperaba..."

"que quieres de mí? Porqué me buscas? No soy tu hija!"

"querida Raven, no crees que son muchas preguntas para una jovencita como tu? Pero de todos modos te las responderé: tú eres la más poderosa del grupo y quiero que sepas la verdad, todo esta bien planeado... te busco para decirte la verdad.. aun no lo eres pero pronto serás de mi familia! Jajajajaj!"

"NUNCA LO SERE! AZARATH METHRION ZINTHOS!"

"Olvídalo!" Slade lanzo un ataque sobre Raven que la dejo lista para hundirla.. –"pequeño incidente el de hoy no?"

"q que? Que sabes sobre eso?"

"no te distraigas! Iaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Eso fue lo ultimo que vio... salde la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la torre... una vez allí la arrojo al techo y por la caída ella dejo un hoyo de 1 metro aproximadamente.

Al escuchar la explosión los titanes corrieron a ver que ocurría..

"no.." – Robin

"no es posible.." – BB

"amiga Raven" – Star

"Habla Slade! Que le hiciste a Raven!"

"Robin.. nada que ella no pueda evadir.. pero claro.. para lograr hacer eso se requiere de un gran maestro de artes negras..."

"eres un idiota!"

"no me faltes el respeto chiquillo!"

Robin se abalanzó hacia él consiguiendo alejarlo del lugar... aunque hubiese preferido vencerlo.

Cuando volvió a la torre Raven ya se encontraba en la enfermería atendida por Cyborg.

"Cómo esta?"

"viejo, esta mal.. no creo que se pueda recuperar pronto..."

"está consciente?"

"no lo sé.. lo único que ha dicho es tu nombre 3 veces..."

"..."

"me permites un rato con ella?"

"viejo me suenas sospechoso... que le vas a hacer?"

"eres un mal pensado Cyborg!"

"de acuerdo de acuerdo, solo decía, ya me voy!"

booom! ( cerro la puerta.. y el, BB y Star se pegaron a ella para escuchar...)

--

"Rae"

"ro... bin... ah-"

"Rae.. que te hizo"

"nada.. estoy bi..en"

"no me parece que estés bien.. no quieres decirme?"

"no quiero decirles"

"solo estoy yo aquí"

"no" Raven abrió la puerta con sus poderes y revelo a los otros 3-

Robin los miro con cara de largo de aquí y se fueron..

"Slade me dijo que el seria parte de su familia pronto"

"Porque?"

"no lo se... pero no quiero serlo... como si en mi familia no fuera suficiente con un demonio..."

"Tranquila... no permitiré que eso pase... "

"Robin... acércate..."

"Que sucede?"

Raven lo abrazo con el único brazo que podía mover y le susurro un pequeño gracias apenas audible, aunque para Robin fue muy claro y le correspondió el abrazo diciéndole que nada le sucedería mientras que permanecieran juntos, con eso se dio un tierno pero corto beso del que se separaron en seguida porque Robin no quería que Raven se quede sin aire..

"gracias por to-do Rob--- " su voz se fue desintegrando en el aire y su corazón fue latiendo mas despacio hasta que se detuvo

"Rae? RAE? CYBORG!"

el hombre metálico entro corriendo pero al escuchar el piiiiiiiiiiiiii constante del ritmo cardiaco de Raven quien ya no estaba se detuvo en seco y hablo con voz cortada

"Robin?"

el chico maravilla lo miro con lagrimas en su rostro

"dime que puedes hacerla volver"

"haré todo lo posible pero necesitaremos un milagro... BB y Star piensen en lo que más deseo Raven en su vida y búsquenlo"

Robin miraba el cadáver con tristeza y le hablo tan bajo que ni Cyborg quien estaba en la misma habitación pudo oírlo.. "Rae sé que me escuchas.. Sé que aun estas ahí.. la vida te esta presionando demasiado pero no puedes abandonarla... Raven... mi Raven.. te amo, por eso no puedes irte" Robin se acercó y la beso tan dulcemente que comenzó a sentir como si su alma quisiera volver a su cuerpo. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir otra vez y provoco que Cyborg mirara a Robin

"Robin? Oh no... " Cyborg llamo a los otros quienes volvieron corriendo y contemplaron a la tierna pareja y presenciaron aquel milagro...Robin había traído a la vida a Raven, eso si que era extraño. Se fueron con cautela dejando a la pareja resolver sus asuntos.

"Robin? Te oí ..."

" que bueno.. lamento haber esperado a que te fueras para decirte eso..."

"te comprendo.. yo nunca te lo dije tampoco...también te amo Robin"

"me alegro por nosotros... al fin estaremos juntos..."

Raven se fue incorporando de a poco y prosiguió por besar de nuevo a Robin, quien le dijo si quería ser su novia por lo que ella asintió muy feliz...

aunque su felicidad se detuvo cuando escucharon a Slade del otro lado de la ventana riendo...

"al fin son míos!"

"no le harás daño a Raven!"

"o mi querido Robin.. cuanto ansiaba decirte esto... YO SOY TU PADRE!"

"O.O" "O.O"

"así es Robin tú eres mi hijo"

"No te creo!"

"te lo explicare todo... yo y tu madre éramos criminales de primera clase.. Pero un día nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y luego llegaste tu... una vez tu madre, se peleó conmigo y te llevo lejos, yo quería que tu fueras mi aprendiz y siguieras mis pasos... pero ella me lo impidió.. Cuando la encontré estaba agonizando así que decidí acabar con su vida, me dolía verla así por mas que la odiara. Luego me aparte del mundo y me perfeccione como villano... aunque un día me entere que tu seguías vivo y que habías sido criado por un tal batman.. Entonces es cuando comencé tu búsqueda y al fin pude tenerte como mi aprendiz.. aunque te revelaste.."

"Robin" Raven le susurro al oído

"dime linda"

"no me llames así"

"dime Rae"

"acábalo"

"con gusto"

Robin se abalanzo sobre él y lo voló por la ventana, para luego regresar con Raven

"Yo, nuera de Slade?"

"Pensándolo mejor, no impedire que seas su familiar, no me separare de ti.."

"yo tampoco.. te amo Robin.."

"y yo a ti"

"creo que estoy mejor ayúdame a pararme y regresemos a contarle a los demás"

"no lo creo.." Robin la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su pieza-"son las 12 AM., interesante... "

"que pretendes"

"Déjame compartir esta noche contigo."

"por que no?"

Raven dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaban a desnudarse uno al otro para poder tener una noche de amor, su noche de amor...

Fin.

Bueno... que decir... estaba un poco cansada y me puse a inventar... un flash de momentos pero creativa, de todos modos... eso pienso yo!

Besos R&R

Haru!


End file.
